Devour
by AyukaWind
Summary: Zetsu and his partner find themselves back at the base. Alone, exhausted and in pain, his partner finds that, despite his sharp teeth, Zetsu is quite talented in bringing pleasure.


The base was eerily quiet when Zetsu and I stumbled in. It appeared we were the first to complete our mission and return. Our mission had been completed but it hadn't gone well for either of us. We hadn't worked well together and tensions were high between the two of us. I was the one who opened the door to our bedroom and walked in first. The door slammed behind Zetsu and I jumped in surprise. Throwing my cloak down on the floor, I made towards the bathroom but Zetsu stood in my way. I brushed past him, my shoulder hitting his roughly and knocking him back a step. "Why don't you get out of the way?!" I snapped angrily at him. Zetsu turned slowly to face me. His expression was dark and his lips were set in a harsh line. "What?" "Why don't you get out of the way next time?" Venom filled my voice as the frustration from the mission came out.

I'd seen how fast Zetsu could move in combat, but it never occurred to me how terrifying it would be when he was coming towards me. He closed the distance between us so quickly I had no time to react before I was thrown against the wall and he was looming menacingly over me. His left arm was pressed against the wall beside my head and his right hand gripped my shoulder. Nothing was said as his amber eyes bore down into my black ones. My side was absolutely killing me, sharp pains shot from the wound I had earned during our mission, but I wasn't about to let Zetsu know. "Get off of me." My eyes narrowed. He snickered and bent his head towards mine. "Make me." His warm breath brushed against my ear and I shuddered slightly. His lips tugged on my ear, tongue slipping over it tenderly before he harshly bit down upon it. My body shook beneath his at the sudden display of pain. "You bastard! Get off me!" I shoved at him, trying to put up a fight despite the odd pleasure I was getting from his abuse.

A sharp nip on my jaw made me tip my head back as my fingers clenched in the cloth covering his shoulders. "Zetsu..." I warned. He chuckled and ran his warm tongue over the area he had bitten. His chest pressed firmly against mine and his lips brushed over my forehead. "Is that all you got sweetheart?" My temper flared and I jerked my knee up, catching Zetsu squarely in the groin. He doubled over with a grunt and stumbled backwards. I walked hesitantly forward, reveling in the sight of him groaning in pain. "Want some more?" Snickering, I turned to go to the bathroom. Zetsu leapt up behind me and grabbed me around my waist. My hands gripped his tightly as I was lifted off my feet kicking and cursing. "Zetsu! Let go of me!" He tossed me onto his bed and grinned wickedly. "Nah..." His hands slipped under my shirt, fingers slipping over my ribs. Moaning half-heatedly I pushed at his shoulders, "Stop. Dammit Zetsu!" My back arched up when his fingers trailed over the gash on my side and cool air hit my skin as he pushed my shirt up over my shoulders. I grimaced and my eyes slid shut. "God damn Zetsu that hurt." He pressed his lips to the skin on my stomach and murmured, "Sorry, sorry." His lips brushed over my skin, sending shivers through me as he drew closer to the wound. "You didn't tell me you were hurt."

My fingers tangled into his green locks dragging his head up and away from the wound. "Did I need to tell you?" Zetsu's cool fingers slid up my arms and wrapped around my wrists, pulling them out of his hair and pinning them beside me. His tongue flicked the edge of the wound and earning a sharp breath from me before darting back. He pressed a kiss against my stomach and sat back up. "Stay here." Confused and a bit dazed, I watched him disappear into the bathroom. I pushed myself up and pulled the tie out of my hair. Long black hair fell around my shoulders and I sighed, I had to get my side bandaged before I went to bed. Zetsu emerged from the bathroom with a bowl, cloth and bandages. Raising an eyebrow as he set them down on the bed next to me, I watched his movements lazily. He poked my shoulder with a finger as he looked down at me. "Lay down." Even though I wasn't looking at his mouth I recognized the gruff voice as his white side. I pushed his hand away, "I'm capable of bandaging myself, thank you." He gave a long drawn out groan. "I am aware of that. Now lay down." The tone of his voice made me want to slap him, but I knew better than to get on Zetsu's bad side when my shirt was off. My head hit the pillow and almost immediately shot back up when Zetsu dragged the cloth roughly over the wound. "Shit! If you're going to do that get the hell away from me and let me take care of it myself." He grinned, "Payback's a bitch ain't it," but he was more gentle as he cleaned out the wound. I'm sure he could feel my eyes on him as he worked, but he said nothing until he was already wrapping bandages around my torso. "There."

He picked up the cloth and water before heading back into the bathroom. This was my cue to get up and head across the room to my bed. My sandals were tossed to the side and I watched Zetsu step out of the bathroom. He wasted no time in coming over to my bed and shedding his cloak. One knee pressed down onto the bed between my legs and he leaned towards me. Warm lips pressed against mine, firm and demanding as he pushed me onto my back without breaking the kiss. Moaning softly into the kiss my hands wrapped themselves in his hair. The kiss was broken too early for my liking, but all of my protests were cut short by Zetsu's teeth grazing my jaw. My fingers tightened in his hair, encouraging him to attack my neck with his teeth. His teeth lightly scraped my skin, sending delicious shudders down my back. He drank this up, chuckling as he watched the effects his actions had on me.


End file.
